Dragon Emperor Exorcist
by D-nasty
Summary: You know how there are exorcists who follow the church blindly or those who go off the deep end and kill cause they get a kick out of it, well Naruto Uzumaki is not that kind of exorcist. He is the holder of the Boosted Gear and the kind that wants peace between the Three Factions and other races, but knows it will be a hard road towards his goal. Well one's goal is never easy.


Chapter 1 The Holy Five

**"ROOOOOAAAAAR!"**

At dawn in a rocky terrain that roar came from a male demonic-looking manticore that was approaching a village with the people looking on in fear as they were going to suffer a demise.

If not for something crashing into the manticore knocking him a few ways from the village, as the manticore fell the villagers saw that the something was actually a person that landed and was standing a few feet away from the beast.

The person was a lightly tan skinned 17 year old boy having spiky blonde hair with blue eyes having a semi muscular body showing power and speed with his six pack abs wearing a black colored skin tight shirt that extended halfway up his neck and had short sleeves that went a fourth of the way to his elbows with pauldrons. The shirt had straps and lines under the pauldrons, with a line coming from each shoulder and going down to the bottom of the shirt. A single silver cross hanging from his neck. Black pants that looked like his shirt that went to his ankles with a red belt around his waist that had a small holders on it to carry small items in each holder and on the front of the belt was a silver colored circle that held the belt together around his waist that had a robe come from under it to below his knees. Tight fingerless gloves that extended halfway up his forearm, where it ended in a thicker black strap to keep from the falling out of place. And black combat boots with steel toes. This boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki, an exorcist.

"Look here pal, you have been causing deaths of innocent people all around the country. So I've been tasked to end you and your destructive ways." Naruto said crossing his arms.

**"Foolish human! You think you can kill me?! All by yourself?!" **The manticore roared smugly.

"Who saids I'm alone?" Naruto smirked.

Four blurs came around out of nowhere and started to go all over the manticore as slashes were going all over him making the maticore stumble back. The four blurs then landed on the sides of Naruto revealing four people.

The first was a light skinned 17 year old girl having chin-length blue hair with a green fringe on the right side of her bangs with dark yellow color eyes having a tonned body with D-cup breasts wearing a black skin-tight short sleeve leotard with pauldrons, matching fingerless gloves that extend to her biceps, and thigh-high boots, all of which are adorned with straps. This girl's name was Xenovia Quarta, an exorcist.

In her hand was a two-handed sword with a grip long enough that can be held with 3 hands with a cross in the pommel. Contains an axe-like guard and a second grip with a chain-like form connecting the guard with the blade, the blade itself being huge and long that ends with 3 points, this was a holy sword and one of the seven excaliburs, known as Excalibur Destruction, able to unleash pure, destructive power that can easily shatter anything it comes into contact with, powerful enough to create huge craters.

The second was a light skinned 17 year old girl having long chestnut hair tied into twintails, each held with a blue scrunchy with violet eyes having a tonned body with D-cup breasts wearing the same thing Xenovia is wearing only her leotard was sleeveless and the bottom looked like shorts. This girl's name was Irina Shidou, an exorcist.

In her hand was a katana with a round gold guard and a long enough grip making it a two-handed blade, this was a holy sword and one of the seven excaliburs, known as Excalibur Mimic, able to transform itself into any weapon and morph into any shape, size and material its wielder desires.

The third was a peach skinned 16 year old girl having shoulder-length blonde hair that fades to pastel green with blue eyes having a curvy body with F-cup breasts wearing a black skin-tight long large sleeve shirt, black short shorts that looked like her shirt, and black thigh-high boots. This girl's name was Mayura Otomi, an exorcist.

In her hands were huge white claw-like weapons that covers her entire arm, this was a holy weapon made from the great God Spirit of the White Tiger, known as Byakuren Kokou.

The fourth was a peach skinned 16 year old girl having long blonde hair with green eyes having a slim body with C-cup breasts wearing a black skin-tight long large sleeve dress that stopped at her thighs, white thigh-high socks, dark green ring bangles around her ankles, and black high heels. This girl's name was Asia Argento, an exorcist.

In her hands holding them backwards were green swords that had blue diamons gems on both sides of the hilt of the swords, they were holy swords made by a goddess, known as Goddess Swords. (The same Goddess Sword from the Legend of Zelda)

"This looks like a challenge." Asia frowned.

"But we have to stop this manticore from hurting the village." Irina said.

"Against us five, he won't stand a chance." Mayura said with conviction.

"Let's take him down." Xenovia demanded.

**"I like to see you try!"** The manticore shouted raising up his left claw.

"Attack pattern delta!" Naruto said as everyone scattered.

Asia ran under the manticore and started slashing his legs with her swords making him try and squish her, but the blonde girl was too quick for him. She then noticed his snake tail coming at her, so Asia slidded under it and cutted it off making the beast roar in pain.

Mayura appeared beside the manticore and swiped her claws at his sides leaving large gashes, the manticore turn towards her and thrusted his own claws at her only for Mayura to catch it with both claws before they glowed and she unleashed a barrage of fury swipes cutting off his right arm to the elbow.

Irina charged at the beast who saw her and attacked with his remaining foreclaw to which she blocked it using her sword and they fought for dominance til she won pushing the manticore back. Irina then jumped in the air and cutting up his face before she took his left eye making him shout from the pain.

The manticore then flapped his wings to try and make an escape but Xenovia wasn't having any of it as she leaped over him and swung her giant sword cutting off his wings making him fall to the ground. Xenovia then followed after him and drove her sword into the manticore's back sending them both to crash into the ground with the beast breaking the exorcist's fall.

Feeling an intense rage the manticore roared unleashed a very powerful blast of energy that knocked all the girl exorcists back and into the ground allowing him to breath.

Only for it to be short lived as Naruto was running up towards the manticore with his right arm glowing in a cimson light before a red gauntlet with two yellow horns at the top a green gem embedded at the pack of the palm and fingers covered in dark red claws appear over it.

**"What?! That's the Boosted Gear!"** The manticore shouted in shock.

"You damn right it is!" Naruto shouted as he jumped in the air and pulled his right armed gauntlet back as the gem glowed.

"**Boost!**"

Naruto's body was engulted in a red aura and he punched the manticore on the side of his knocking him down skidding against the ground, but it wasn't over as Naruto suddenly appeared by his side spinned and kicked him sending him flying.

The manticore got his balance back before he growled at Naruto and opened his mouth generating a giant purple energy orb and fired it right at the male exorcist.

That only made Naruto smirk.

"Ascalon!" He said thrusting his right arm out by his side and a european blade with three notches on both sides near the bottom came out under his gauntlet knuckle edges. Naruto swung the blade around and cutted the orb into ribbons stunning the manticore, Naruto then put his gauntlet by his side as the blade glowed red. "**Dragon Barrage!**" He swiped the blade to his side and fired a barrage of large red energy senbon nailing the manticore filling his bodies with holes.

**"Y-You... damn... humans!"** The manticore growled in absolute hate.

"Everyone attack all together!" Naruto said as Xenovia, Irina, Mayura, and Asia came by his sides.

"Rodger!" The girls said.

The five then unleashed a massive amount of magical energy making the manticore freeze in place.

But that was what they wanted.

"**Goddess Slash!**" Asia swiped her swords across in front of her launching a large white X energy blast.

"**Roaring White Tiger Blast!**" Mayura thrusted her claws forward launching a large white energy blast that took the form of a white tiger.

"**Excalibur Fury Cutter!**" Irina swung her sword sideways unleashing a barrage of white energy slashes.

"**Excalibur Destruction Wave!**" Xenovia slammed her sword down unleashing a large white wave.

"**Dragon Buster!**" Naruto retracted the blade back into the gauntlet before thrusting his arm out as red energy started to build up in the gauntlet and fired a large red energy beam that formed into a dragon.

The manticore didn't even have time to scream before all the attacks hit him engulfing him and turning his enitre body to dust. When the attacks disappeared there was no trace of the beast.

"Not bad girls." Naruto smiled.

"Yeah!" Asia cheered thrusting her left fist high in the air.

"May God be thankful for putting this villianous beast down from hurting anyone else." Irina said giving a prayer.

"He wasn't a match for us." Xenovia smirked with pride.

"No need to be smug." Mayura chuckled sheepishly.

**{Holy Five, do you read me?}** A female voice said from one of Naruto's holders making said male reached into it and pulled out a red smartphone that was on speaker with the word 'CHIEf' on the screen.

"Holy Five leader Naruto here." Naruto said.

**{How was dealing with the manticore? Were there any casualties?}** The female voice asked.

"None from the team or the people we were able to protect."

**{That's good. Excellent work as always.}**

"Was there ever any doubt?"

**{Considering how Xenovia is, I kinda do.}**

"Can't argue with that."

"Hey!" Xenovia yelled in indignation.

"She's kinda right, Xenovia." Irina added in.

"You do tend to go overboard when the slightest thing annoys you." Mayura pointed out.

"It is embarrassing to see when you do that." Asia agreed.

"You guys are so mean!" Xenovia whinned.

"Okay girls. That's enough poking fun at Xenovia-chan." Naruto chuckled.

**{I'll send someone over to pick you guys up.}**

"Gotcha." Naruto nodded as the call ended and he put away his smartphone.

"So how long will it take for the ride to get here?" Mayura said making the Byakuren Kokou disappear.

"Probably about ten minutes." Naruto making his Boosted Gear vanish.

"That's not so bad." Asia said as she, Irina, and Xenovia made their Goddess Swords, Excalibur Mimic, and Excalibur Destruction go away as well.

"Last time we waited on a ride was two hours." Xenovia huffed crossing her arms.

"We were in France at that time. Luckily we had things to do to occupy ourselves." Irina smiled.

"You girls want me to play some music to pass the time?" Naruto asked pulling out a custom-made red harmonica.

The girls nodded their heads eagerly, loving it when Naruto played.

Naruto sat down and leaned back against a boulder and began playing his harmonica of the song Live Life from Crush 40. As he was playing Xenovia layed beside Naruto's right leaning her head on his shoulder with Irina doing the same thing on his left shoulder as Mayura and Asia layed their heads on his lap and they all got comfortable listening to the tune putting them as ease.

You see Naruto, Xenovia, Irina, Mauyra, and Asia were a famous exorsist group known as The Holy Five. Reason being is cause it was discovered that these five held an unlimited amount of holy magical energy inside on their own bodies. Naruto and Irina were childhood friends from Japan, Xenovia was from England, Mayura was from Switzerland, and Asia was from Italy. So they were brought to the church headquaters where they meet and work like a well-oiled machine.

From there the church gave them their name The Holy Five for dealing with the most dispicable and evil of ex exorcists, demons, Devils, and Fallen Angels.

Naruto became the leader, due to having outstanding leadership, coming with plans on the fly, taking in every precation, looking out for everyone, and willing to die for those he loves, added he had the Boosted Gear along with another power, he was someone you did not want to have as an enemy.

Irina was second in command, given that she grew up with Naruto she also learned a thing or two from him, not to mention she was very skills in holy energy which was efficient to the group and knew just how to use that power.

Xenovia was the muscle, growing up in the ways of the exorcist she always made sure her powers and skills were top notch, but she mainly focused on her strength and swordswomanship, add all that and she was not to be messed with.

Mayura was the brains, due to her massive intellect she was capable and fluent in the ways of technology while also thinking things strategically to help the group when Naruto needed more brain power, given that she held the power of the God Spirit of the White Tiger, she was not to be trifled with.

And Asia was the medic, given the fact she had a special gift in healing and was unmatched by it, she was in charge of patching the group up, but she wasn't without power as thanks to the training she given with a couple of gifts can hold her own against the most disgusting of beings.

The Holy Five must've been too relaxed cause they heard a whirling sound making them look up to see a black chinook helicopter descending towards them.

"There's our ride." Naruto said as he got up along with the other as they boarded the helicopter. When everyone was on board the arial vehicle went up in the air and flew off.

* * *

**Later**

We come inside a headquaters as The Holy Five were leaving a landing pad walking through the halls before they reached a room and entered it. Inside was a room full of computers with workers at those computers doing whatever they did as they walked inside. They reached the upper level of the room into an office where a woman was at her desk.

She was peach skinned having blonde hair that reached her neck that had bangs framing her forhead with green eyes along with a beauty mark near the bottom of her left eye wearing a blue shirt with a lab coat over it, a black skirt that reached her thighs that had a black buckle belt around her waist, brown leggins, and black high-heels. This woman was Ritsuko Akagi, one of the smartest women in the church operation, but The Holy Five somethimes call her chief, she was something like a aunt/big sister to them.

"Holy Five have returned chief." Naruto said as he and his team bowed to Ritsuko.

"Good. And great job in handling that manticore." Ritsuko smiled at the teens.

"Do we know why that manticore was running rampant?" Asia asked.

"One of the top Devil dirtbags decided to let their pet, the manticore cause destruction for laughs." Ritsuko said.

"I hope we'll be able to take care of them." Xenovia frowned.

"Don't worry we already sended a Angel unit to kill the fucker." Ritsuko reassured.

"Well that's good." Irina sighed in relief.

"Yeah. Now no more innocent people will get killed." Mayura said.

"You got anything else for us to do, chief?" Naruto asked.

"No you guys can go back to your quaters until further notice." Ritsuko said before grinning at the team. "Why not take this time to relax for awhile."

The team nodded before they did what she suggested.

* * *

**At a the Holy Five quaters room**

The scene changes to a large living room that had a large black couch, a loveseat, a big bean bag chair, a nice coffee table, a flat-screen tv on the wall that had a bunch of gaming systems under it, a indoor party jacuzzi in the corner beside slide windows leading to a porch, and the kitchen attached behind the living room.

Right now Irina was laying on the couch with her hair untied wearing a yellow tank top and black short watching tv, Asia was sitting on the loveseat wearing a black string necklace with a silver cross around her neck, a white sleeveless shirt that stopped under her breasts, another black string necklace with silver cross around her stomach, and blue low jeans reading the latest manga about -man, Xenovia was on the bean bag chair wearing a blue sports bra and gray short shorts playing a game on a white PSP, and Mayura was in the jacuzzi wearing a lime green bikini relaxing her tired muscles.

"Ahhhh, this is just what I needed after a long day of fighting." Mayura sighed in content.

"I hear ya, girlfriend. Sometimes being an all power exorcist team can really take it out of ya." Asia said turning a page.

"Well not everything can be peaches and cream. Not even for guys like us." Xenovia said mashing her thumbs faster.

"Which is why we're lucky to have Ritsuko let us veg out or relax whenever we need it." Irina said flipping the channel.

"Well my sweets, I hope your ready for your snacks." Naruto said coming from the kitchen holding plates of food on his arms wearing a red shirt and silver sweatpants.

"Yay! Snacks!" The girls cheered looking at their leader.

"Two bacon cheeseburgers, onion rings, and a strawberry milkshake for Xenovia." Naruto said sliding a plate with said food beside Xenovia.

"Mmmm." Xenovia hummed licking her lips.

"Beignets and a glass of herbal tea for Irina." Naruto said sliding the plate of food on Irina's lap.

"Smells heavenly." Irina sniffed.

"Breaded fish, chili cheese fries, and a bottle of orange juice for Asia." Naruto said placing the plate on a phone table beside her.

"Looks good." Asia smiled.

"And fried chicken legs and a glass of apple juice for Mayura." Naruto said putting the plate beside her head.

"Thank you." Mayura grinned.

"Hope you like em." Naruto smiled going back in the kitchen and sitting at the table to eat his own food that consists of a large bowl of ramen.

"Please, Naruto. Those girls absolutely love your cooking." Naruto turned his head to see a woman sitting by his side smirking at him.

She had long red hair that goes past her waist along with gold streaks in it with green eyes having a voluptuous body with G-cup breasts wearing a black dress shirt that was tied under her breasts showing off her tight and tonned stomach, purple jeans, and green boots. This woman is Ddraig, the Welsh Dragon inside of Naruto's Boosted Gear in human form. (She looks like Margit Eberbach from Maju De Watashi Ni Koi Shinsai)

"Hehe, yeah I know Ddraig-chan." Naruto chuckled. "Just like I know your gonna love that meat lovers pizza I cooked for you."

"You know it!" Ddraig giggled rubbing her hands as she eyes the steaming pizza in front of her before grabbing a slice and took a bit moaning in bliss.

"Sometimes I think I spoil you girls too much." Naruto smiled as he began eating his food.

"Well we're _your _girls, Naruto-kun. We have the right to be spoiled." Ddraig teased.

Even though The Holy Five were a powerful exorcist team they were also a harem with Naruto loving each and everyone of the girls showering them with so much affection they couldn't get enough of it, and Irina, Xenovia, Mayura, and Asia wouldn't want it any other way. Ddraig was already Naruto's lover first before the other girls came along which wasn't much of a shock since she's been with him since the beginning. Naruto honestly thought she would put up a fight when the others asked to love Naruto like her, but she responded with;

_"I don't see why not. I can tell you all love Naruto very dearly. And I have a feeling Naruto has lots of love to spare, ~hehehehe~."_

Naruto just knew that second part had a double meaning.

"Ddraig's right, Naruto-kun. We should get to be spoiled by you." Mayura said finishing one of her legs.

"Not too much though. I wouldn't want to end up like some kind of snob." Asia said muching on a chili cheese fry.

"With Naruto-kun around alongside Ddraig, I doubt we'll be turned into spoiled snobs." Xenovia said taking another bite of her bacon cheeseburger.

"Besides, we need to keep our bodies in good condition. For both when we do missions and for Naruto." Irina eating the rest of a beignet and taking a sip of her tea.

"And Naruto-kun just loves beautiful bodies." Ddraig purred.

"Oh hush." Naruto chuckled rolling his eyes.

Once everyone was done eating Naruto sat on the couch as Irina and Asia got in his lap with Xenovia and Mayura leaning on his sides and Ddraig layed up against his legs.

"Relaxing after eating wonderful food and fighting a manticore, I never want to move for the rest of the day." Mayura cooed.

"You think we can watch a movie later?" Xenovia asked.

"Oh! Oh! Let's watch a action and romance one!" Asia gushed.

"What do you say, Naruto-kun? Movie night?" Irina suggested.

"I got no problem with it." Naruto smiled.

"But for now I want to relax with our loving man." Ddraig said nuzzling her head against Naruto's legs.

"Of course." Naruto said giving each of his lovers a deep kiss that took their breathes away.

"Love you, Naruto-kun!" Irina, Xenovia, Mayura, Asia, and Ddraig cooed snuggling against him.

"Love you girls, too." Naruto said relaxing against them.

From there they decided to chill for awhile before watching their movie.

The fact they got to snuggle more was pretty much the clinger.

* * *

Harem: Irina Shidou, Xenovia, Asia Argento, Mayura Otomi(Twin Star Exorcists), Gabriel, Female Ddraig, Tiamat, Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou, Sona Sitri, Seekvaira, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Viser, Le Fay Pendragon, Grayfia Lucifuge, Ravel Phenex, Yubelluna, Isabela, Xuelan, Karlamine, Ni, Li, Serafall Leviathan, Rossweisse, Kuroka, Yoruichi Shihoin(Bleach), Leone(Akame ga Kill), Yasaka, and Ophis.

That is who I have for now. Anyway hope you liked the story.


End file.
